


You could stay

by standswithafist



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standswithafist/pseuds/standswithafist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I'm reposting this for reasons. There's some VERY important changes here, hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You could stay

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm reposting this for reasons. There's some VERY important changes here, hope you like it.

"What did you think you were doing, huh?" She was yelling at me, I know I should pay attention to what she was saying, but there's the authority tone that- I was brought back by her words "Sometimes you get too attached to solving your cases that you forget there are actual people involved in it."

"Captain, you don't get to make the hard decisions I do. Don't come here and tell me how to do my job, there's a lot of people doing that already." Then I realize I had just yelled back. She's always so bossy stickin her nose everywhere. I mean, I know it's part of her job and also a part of me knows she's is right and I'm reckless most of the time, but It's my job. When you live on the limit is impossible to not step over it.

"I'm an officer as well, Chief. It's my duty-" Sharon kept using the tone.

"Stop it. I'm perfectly capable of admiting when I'm wrong, and now I'm not."

"Really? Then you can admit that you almost got a hostage and three officers killed?!"

"Well, they're all alive now, aren't they, Captain?"

"THAT IS NOT MY POINT, BRENDA"

"Don't 'Brenda' me. Just mind your own business for at least once in your life."

I turned my back and was ready to leave the room, but then I turned again cause I realized we were in MY office. She should be the one to leave. I looked straight into her eyes. Those green mean eyes behind fancy glasses and noticed she was coming closer. Maybe she realized she should be leaving after all, out by now. And I was right, except I wasn't expecting those words. She said very clear to me "I'm disappointed." and left my office. How dare this woman to come into me office, tell me how to do my job and drop this on me out of the blue. I mean, not totally out of the blue, but still. That's fine. I'm getting used to it.

I went to bed that night thinking of those words. And my bed was cold and empty, Fritz was gone and only god knows for how long. I was screwed up enough, didn't want that woman making things worse. The fact that Fritzy wasn't there with me might had been affecting my way of working, made a bit bitter and cold. Wait, no. I should stop being ridiculous and sleep, but I couldn't cause sharon words were growing on me.

_I realized she was coming closer to me, didn't say a word, and as I tried to step back she kept coming towards me, then I hit a wall and there was no where else to go. I felt like this had happened before. And she stopped right in front of me, but this time she didn't say anything like "I'm disappointed", she just came close and closer gently wrapped her hand around my neck and kissed me, sweet and slowly._

The phone rang and I almost fell out of bed. I was dreaming. What kind of dream was that anyway? It's the middle off the night for heaven's sake! Oh damn, I looked at the name on screen "Sharon Raydor". I was being haunted by that woman. Oh, that woman!

"Yes, Captain."

"Night, Chief. Sorry to bother but we've got a problem."

"When have we not?"

  
It was kind hard to look at her after the dream I had, right after that. I was called at the hospital where Lt. Flynn was lying in a bed cause he got himself shot. And right by his side was her. That woman. I was trying to act normal, nothing happened after all. Luckily Andy was okay, just a couple of bruises and now I had a case but I would have to share this with her. Sharon. This day couldn't get any worse. The more I tried to stay away from her, the more we got closer. And closer.

  
I got to my office and there she was, free of guilty, I think never crossed her mind the words she said to me had that much weight. Or maybe that was her intention. She smiled sweetly in her usual meanstreak.

"Oh hello, Captain. Didn't expected to see you here so early."

"Well, I didn't expect to get a call from one of your officers so early. But now here I am."

I looked at her. Still thinking about the dream. I was also thinking of Fritz. And Flynn in that hospital bed. I just had a lot of stuff going on my head. I needed a moment alone. What was that woman doing in my office in the middle of the night, anyway? Shouldn't she be doing her job? Which I bet, had nothing to do with me this time. Turns out I was wrong.

  
"Why are you alone in here? Where is the rest of your department, Chief?"

"They're working on the case, Captain."

I confess her presence always made me a little nervous, she had that intimidating presence, and all I wanted was to open my drawer and pick up a bar of chocolate or ANYTHING, I just needed some sugar. But I couldn't do that in front of her.

"I bet you wouldn't rather be anywhere else but here alone with me."

I noticed she emphasized the word "alone". I gave her the confused look cause I really didn't know what was going on. Or maybe I did and was scared of that. I think she noticed my confusion cause her next words were

"It's a joke, Chief Johnson" She smiled at me and I felt something. "Well, if you excuse me, I got a lot of work to do. I gotta go."

"Or you could stay." The words slipped out my mouth before I even get the chance to think. Simply came out. Just words. Looking at her face, I started wondering how is it like to kiss those fine pink lips, and touch that silky blonde hair, maybe I was daydreaming but I could swear she looked differently and something changed between us right at that moment.    
  
She stopped by the door and looked surprised, I bet no more than I was, but then she just smiled and said "Maybe another time."

And I swear, my whole body just shook a bit as I watched her waking out that door. I was finally alone. I could hear my thoughts and the calm was finally reaching to me when suddenly the door opened and Raydor walked in again towards me, fast walk, looking straight me in the eyes, grabbed my face and kissed me. Kissed me with passion, as if my mouth on hers was something as vital as breathing. Seeking something inside me. I kissed her back wrapping my hands around her neck and hair. When she threw me in my desk crawling on top of me and I just heard the noises of things falling on the ground. It was like the world was ending and the only way to save it was if we kept doing that. Felt that way for me. Oh, it felt like heaven. I didn't know how to stop but I know exactly what kept us going; desire. Something I believe we both held as much as we could. Her hands were reaching to unbutton my shirt when we heard voices, familiar voices.  We quickly put things back in its place, no words, rushing. She kissed my cheek and stopped by the door

"Maybe another time, chief." 

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up in her bed and I was dressed, there was this taste of wine on my lips.

Earlier that day when we finished the case and met again, this time in front of everybody, we kept avoiding each other. Which didn't raise any suspicions since we never got along. Thinking back I can say that I was the one running, she isn't the kind of woman that runs and I was sure of that when she followed me to my office and came in, didn't ask just followed me like a shadow, I couldn't do anything about that. I think she has a certain pleasure in cornering me.

"I really can't talk now, Captain."

"But we just finished the case, Lt. Flynn is clean and everything is where it has to be."

"Except it is not."

"If you mean what happened earlier I don't have an explanation for that either but-"

"I'm serious, Sharon, let it go."

"Well, I assume you have nothing to do after work. Would you like to go out for a drink? I'll buy."

"Sorry, I-"

"You don't have to make an excuse, Chief." She said being very kind and understanding. "See you around." 

I think she was just trying to be nice and I kept shutting her out, I might have a bad habit. Maybe we could just pretend nothing happened and move on. Except we couldn't. I mean, I was supposed to feel nothing If it meant nothing, which means it meant something. Went home that night and took a shower. I spent the whole day thinking about getting home to sleep and forget the past few days. Sleep to forget, easy and quickest way to solve problems. I rolled in bed for hours until I realized it would lead me nowhere. Something had to be done or undone. When I realized I was on my way to her place, it was almost midnight and I didn't even care if I was going to wake her or not. My hands were a little shaky when I rang the doorbell, and there she was, right in front of me in her black robe, I caught myself wondering how is it under that. When she opened the door, at first I thought she would be surprise, but she just stood there giving me the 'I knew you would come to me' smile and said

"Okay, so now we're playing hide and seek?!"

"Can I come in?"

"Please."

She opened a bottle of wine and I couldn't help but watch every move she made. I don't know what has got into me. She poured my glass without saying a word, it was very clear that was my turn to talk because she just stared in silence. I took a deep breath and that whole glass of wine at once to give me the guts. I just opened myself up to her about how my marriage was fucked up and Fritz was leaving me and how I was trying to stop those terrible things from happening. I knew that eventually I would've had talked to someone about this but my last guess would be her. Apparently Sharon has a wide experience on fucked up marriages. She told me a lot of things, I had got to see a side of hers that I've never imagined I would. About her husband and everything she had been through because of him. How was it like to raise her kids with an absent father, how it affected them. Can't believe how much I judged this woman before knowing even a bit of who she really is, I feel ashamed. She's wonderful, indeed. And something tells me I made quite an impression too. It was almost three in the morning when she finally asked

"Well, what brings you here?"

"Honestly?" I made a pause searching for some answer when I find the right one "I don't know"

 

She smiled at me, a sweet and sincere smile. "I was in bed, and sharon, I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about you. Thinking about what happened. And I had in mind that I could figure this. Turns out I can't. Apparently, we can't". She came closer to me, looking inside my eyes like she was looking at my soul "We don't have to." and kissed me. I kissed her back without even thinking, I wanted that, I wanted everything, I wanted her. She put her hands around my waist and pulled me closer, I gently layed her on the kitchen counter, we were doing things slowly.

"Stay." she asked me, begging with those killing green eyes

"I will."


End file.
